A need exists for a method that can use a fluid remediation system for removing particulates from an aqueous stream.
A further need exists for a method that can use a fluid remediation system that is portable, containerizable, and explosion resistant.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.